When a home is wired for coaxial cable service, i.e., for such services as cable television, broadband internet, or digital phone, it is customary for cable within the walls of the home to be terminated with jacks mounted in wall plates. These jacks are typically mounted rigidly in the wall plate. While such rigidity makes tightening connectors to the port/jack easier than otherwise, because the port does not flop or spin within the wall plate, the angle at which the connector and cable project from the port can make it inconvenient to place furniture close to the wall at the site of the wall plate. Some wall plates are known which permit the connector and cable to project downward or sideward at a fixed, non-orthogonal angle to the wall plate. While this capability is useful in some instances, it is not useful in others.